Tomasz Witebski
Tomasz Witebski, Polonista, Profesor (Jacek Kawalec) - postać drugoplanowa serialu Ranczo i epizodyczna w filmie Ranczo Wilkowyje, polonista w wilkowyjskiej szkole, redaktor lokalnej gazety. Witebski z początku był człowiekiem tchórzliwym i mało ambitnym, pragnącym przede wszystkim własnej korzyści. Bał się zarówno wójta, jak i księdza, po zostaniu redaktorem Radia Wilkowyje dał się omamić Czerepachowi wizją zostania wójtem. Jego charakter ulega całkowitej zmianie po kuracji u zielarki - stał się odważny, a także odkrył w sobie talent literacki. Zakochał się ze wzajemnością we Francesce - włoskiej policjantce, z którą się wkrótce zaręczył. Seria 1 Witebski jest polonistą w szkole i jednym z inteligentniejszych mieszkańców Wilkowyj. Sądząc, że ma szanse u Lucy, coraz częściej się z nią spotyka, ku niezadowoleniu zazdrosnego Kusego. Mężczyzna wyjawia Amerykance, że zawsze marzył o prowadzeniu gazety. W końcu jego marzenia spełniają się i zakłada za pozwoleniem wójta "Wieść Gminną". Na początku Kozioł obiecuje niezależność gazety, leczy kiedy polonista w pierwszym numerze pisma zamieścił wyniki sondy ulicznej stawiającej Kozioła w złym świetle, ten nie pozwala na kolejne wydania bez wcześniejszej swojej kontroli. Zdenerwowany Witebski proponuje Księdzu proboszczowi założenie gazety przeciwko Wójtowi - "Wieści Parafialnej". Za obiema konkurencyjnymi gazetami stoi jeden człowiek -Tomasz, o czym wie tylko Pleban i Michałowa. Gdy za sprawą Michałowej i Wójtowej prawda wychodzi na jaw,wściekły Wójt goni Tomasza z siekierą po wsi. Polonista schronienie znajduje w kościele i prosi o pomoc Księdza. Dwaj bracia bliźniacy postanawiają zgodnie o zakończeniu działalności obu gazet. Witebskiemu nie staje się krzywda, poza straceniem posady redaktora dwóch pism. Postanawia założyć całkowicie niezależną gazetę z poradami dla mieszkańców Wilkowyj - "Głos Wilkowyjski". Gdy w Domu Solejuków dzieją się dziwne rzeczy, robi o tym reportaż. Znajomość Witebskiego z Lucy ochładza się, gdy ten radzi jej, by zakończyla poszukiwania Kusego, który jak później się okazuje próbował się zabić. Seria 2 Zostaje zaproszony jest jako jeden z wilkowyjskich dżentelmenów na otwarcie placówki kultury - Country Clubu. Po nieudanej próbie Lucy życia z Kusym, Witebski znów zaleca się do Amerykanki. Ich romantyczną kolację z dwiema butelkami wina z górnej półki przerywa wściekły Kusy. Artysta znalazł obrazy kupione przez Jerrego, schowane w piwnicy. Zdezorientowany Witebski niespodziewanym wejściem Kusego, wychodzi z dworku na prośbę Lucy. Pod presją Solejuka, daje mu cztery złote w zamian za informowanie go o ciekawych sprawach dziejących w Wilkowyjach. Pijaczek w ten sposób może oddać braki w dochodzie za pierogi swojej żonie. Na prośbę Wójta i Michałowej, choć przestraszony, uczestniczy w planie awaryjnym zatrzymania w Wilkowyjach doktora Wezóła. Robi zdjęcia półnagiej Wezółowej do gazety do domniemanego działu "Najpiękniejsze kobiety w naszej gminie". Widząc całe zajście Wezół karze Tomasza ciosem w głowę. Dzięki temu doktor na szczęście wszystkich mieszkańców postanawia zostać w Wilkowyjach i nie wyjeżdża do Szkocji. Seria 3 Nieoczekiwanie do Wilkowyj wraca gość zwany Czerepachem.Tomek wydaje z nim pismo Lustro Gminy i zostaje naczelnym redaktorem Radia Wilkowyje. Po odkryciu prawdy o radiu, zostaje wyrzucony ze szkoły i mieszkania i popada w depresję.Postanawia leczyć się u Babki. Odzyskuje dzięki niej życie. Ksiądz i wójt proszą go, aby założył niezależne radio, "oby nie tak podłe jak z Czerepachem". Ma to zapobiec nielegalnemu przejęciu opuszczonej radiostacji przez księdza Roberta, które łamałoby zawarty między bliźniakami pokój medialny. Przeprowadza cykl wywiadów "Zrozumieć kobietę", uwodząc wszystkie kobiety. Seria 4 Arkadiusz Czerepach proponuje mu prowadzenie telewizji internetowej, która będzie dotowana przez gminę. Witebski decyduje się na to przedsięwzięcie. Witebski wkracza na drogę sławy pisząc powieść miłosną dla kobiet pod tytułem "Po prostu miłość", która odnosi wielki sukces na rynku. Zakłada razem z Kusym wydawnictwo. W odcinku 48 pt. "Bohaterski strajk" do Witebskiego przyjeżdza TVP z prośbą o zrobienie wywiadu z nim. Przewodniczy strajkowi budżetówki Wilkowyjskiej. Pomaga Lucy udowodnić jej niewinność.thumb Seria 5 Kusy zmusza go do napisania kolejnej powieści. Witebskiemu jednak idzie to opornie. Zakochuje się z wzajemnością w włoskiej policjantce o imieniu Francesca. Gdy ta przedstawia mu konkretne plany matrymonialne, przestraszony chowa się w kanciapie Kusego. Dziewczyna odjeżdża, a wtedy do Tomka dociera, że popełnił wielki życiowy błąd. Zrozpaczony całymi dniami pisze powieść, którą ostatecznie zakończył w 65. odcinku. Wtedy też powraca stęskniona Francesca wraz ze swoją rodziną. Polonista oświadcza się jej, a uroczyste zaręczyny odbywają się w knajpie "U Japycza".thumb|Witebski i biolożka wspierają szefową Seria 6 thumbProfesor Witebski dalej prowadzi Internetową Telewizję Wilkowyje. Jest jednym z twórców rewolucji oświatowej w Wilkowyjach. Podczas gdy w szkole przeprowadzana jest kontrola, daje do zrozumienia dyrektorce szkoły i koleżance, która uczy biologii że tak łatwo się nie poddadzą i na znak protestu jest gotowy odejść ze szkoły. Na jednej z weselnych imprez razem z Francescą prezentuje swoje umiejętności taneczne. Pewnego dnia Francesca odbiera niepokojącą wiadomość z Włoch. Jej były adorator Vito, świeżo uwolniony z kalabryjskiego więzienia cyngiel mafii, udał się do Polski. Ponieważ planuje odbudować swój związek z Francescą, lada chwila można się go spodziewać w Wilkowyjach. Jedyną osobą, która wydaje się stać na przeszkodzie w realizacji tych zamiarów jest Witebski. Mimo uprzedzającej wiadomości i gorączkowych zabiegów policjantki, żeby profesor się ukrył, Witebski postanawia stanąć z przeciwnikiem twarzą w twarz. Do spotkania z Włochem dochodzi w knajpie, Tomek nie przewidział jednak, że tamten jest uzbrojony w pistolet. Szczęśliwie w restauracji znajduje się Solejukowa, która zna język i umiejętnie "tłumaczy" rozmowę między nimi. Wmawia Włochowi, że Francesca jest w ciąży, a ojcem dziecka jest czarnoskóry mężczyzna, który ją zostawił - zaś Tomek, który jest upośledzony umyłowo, postanowił się nią zaopiekować. Słysząc to, Vito postawania wrócić do Italii, rezygnując z planów odbicia narzeczonej.thumb Seria 7 Witebski pojawia się w roli artysty, z czego zasłynął w 4 i 5 serii. Początkowo przypadł do gustu agentce Monice, która chciała zostać jego promotorką artystyczną - jednak po interwencji Franceski za pomocą mocnych argumentów, menedżerka zrezygnowała ze swoich planów. Pod koniec serii on i jego spodziewająca się dziecka narzeczona wyjeżdżają do Włoch, by tam narodził się potomek rodu. Tomek miał dylemat, co zrobić z Internetową Telewizją Wilkowyje - zainteresowani jej kupnem byli senator Kozioł z Czerepachem oraz spółka Więcławskiej, Hadziukowej i Solejukowej. Zorganizował więc licytację, jednakże kwoty zaproponowane przez obie strony były śmiesznie niskie, co zdenerwowało Witebskiego i postanowił nie sprzedawać stacji, a jej prowadzenie na czas swojej nieobecności powierzył Joli i Pietrkowi. Ranczo Wilkowyje Rola Witebskiego w filmie ogranicza się do jednej sceny, kiedy to w Country Clubie upija się razem z Kusym, załamanym po przyjeździe byłego męża Lucy. Cytaty *'"Mamusia, mamusia by mi zrobiła herbatki malinowej. Mamusiu, bardzo proszę. W tym moim kubeczku z misiem..."' *'"Wójt nawet nie wie, gdzie się włącza komputer."- do Pawła Kozioła' *'"Parobek... zabił sztukę. Gombrowicz trafnie przewidział w ''Ferdydurke, zwłaszcza w Operetce całkowite odwrócenie dominanty estetycznej w kulturze światowej. Gwałtowny wzrost znaczenia politycznego i ekonomicznego niższych warstw spowodował rozwój form przekazu z definicji plebejskich, takich jak radio, a zwłaszcza telewizja... Co zaowocowało całkowitą dominacją gustu parobka w kulturze i zepchnęło sztukę na margines... Ostatecznym przypieczętowaniem tego stanu rzeczy było wynalezienie internetu, który zatarł granicę między twórcą a odbiorcą, wytwarzając fałszywe z gruntu przekonanie, że twórcą może być każdy - ergo nikt..." '- majaczenie świeżo zwolnionego Witebskiego po wypiciu Mamrota w towarzystwie bywalców Ławeczki *'"Loża odrzuconych wita królową!"' - do Lucy' (Ranczo Wilkowyje) *"Nie rozumiesz mnie, bo jestem Polakiem, a Polaków nikt nie rozumie. Dlatego nie przekładają nas na języki obce. Tylko Rosjanie nas rozumieją..., ale oni nie przekładają nas z innych powodów."'- do Franceski w odcinku 74 - Sztuka translacji *'"Ale jak pan mnie chce w jakieś świństwo wciągnąć, osobiście dam panu w mordę."' - do Czerepacha, gdy zaproponował mu poprowadzenie telewizji internetowej *'"No dobrze ale może najpierw zajmijmy się tymi zwłokami pedagogicznymi."'- do Kusego o Dyrektorce *'"Ja mam pół etatu to co tam odejdę na znak protestu"' - do koleżanki która uczy biologii i dyrektorki *'"Niech się babka nie gniewa ale ja się chyba zabiję"''' - do Babki Zielarki Zobacz też *Francesca *Lucy Wilska *Kusy *Dyrektorka *Nauczycielka biologii *Nauczyciel matematyki *Dom Witebskiego *Radio Wilkowyje *Lustro Gminy *Nowe Radio Wilkowyje *Internetowa Telewizja Wilkowyje *Wieść Parafialna *Wieść Gminna *Głos Wilkowyjski Przypisy Witebski Tomasz